Perfect with You
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: Grissom doesnt know where to go after WTG. So how long will it take him and how long will she wait?


A/n- Well, I'm really excited for the premier of CSI yay! But a little worried since they are going up against the newer 'Grey's Anatomy.' So all of my friends are going to keep our dials on CSI! So anyway, please enjoy my new GSR fic.

"Say goodbye to the people I love." He was amazed when she walked out in a light peach- pink robe. Her hair was wet from coming out of the shower and still dripped onto her face and down her cheek. She slowly walked over to his lying down body and kneeled down on the floor in front of him. She took his hands in hers and whispered,

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." They stared into each other's eyes until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. He let go of her hands and slid them down her sides. He rolled her over so he was on top of her as she unbuttoned his blue Hawaii shirt.

He slowly undid her robe…

CSICSICSI

Gil Grissom rolled over and shut his alarm clock off. He groaned loudly and cursed at the clock for waking him during moment of bliss. He wanted to enjoy the last moment he had with Sara, even though that wasn't at all how it happened that night in the hotel. He remembered exactly what happened and he wished it did happen the way it did.

He was lying on the bed talking to her about how he wanted to die. And she came out in the robe. She walked over to him and knelt down at the side of the bed.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." Was what she said. But that part was the only truth in Gil's dream. Grissom stared at her before she invited herself into the bed with him. They got under the covers and he knew Sara was going to kiss him but there was something that held him back. She leaned in but somehow he couldn't do it. He wanted to, really did but he stopped her. He turned her around and pulled her into him. All he could do was hold her close. He could never be intimate with her. Even before then when they ate together or took a walk.

We haven't even kissed, he reflected. Oh, he did want to so bad but he could never go all the way. What was even more a shock to him was that Sara was still being as patient as she could. She was not getting frustrated with the amount of time he was taking. She would simply take what he gave. He felt guilty and was feeling it even more since he knew they were getting together after shift.

CSICSICSICSI

Shift was almost over and he had done an amazing job at avoiding Sara. He handed out assignments, partnered her up with Warrick and sent them off to Summerlin. She returned to the lab with her clothes completely soaked and her hair was so wet it stuck to her face leaving the ends dangling at her shoulders. She was wearing a cream coloured shirt which one could see her black bra underneath. Her skin tight jeans now looked like they were painted on and before Grissom had time to ask her what happened Greg spoke up,

"Woa, Sara what happened to you?"

"I was pushed into the pool when the paramedics picked up the body." She said calmly but her teeth were chattering slightly. She went on, "We didn't have a jump suit. Warrick is still there with Brass."

"This reminds me of a dream I had. you were wet but you just didn't have any clo…"

"Why don't you go put some clothes on." Grissom said loudly with a red face. He looked at Sara who was also very red. He escorted her to the locker room so she could get a change of clothes.

"Are you still coming over?" She asked solemnly.

"Yeah, I mean, if you still want me to."

"Yeah, I do." She said again with no tone. It wasn't that she didn't want him to come over; she just wanted him to show her he loves her. She thought he did but she wondered if he would ever say it. He hadn't even kissed her and she was trying to be patient but sometimes she wondered if it would ever come. She loved him and for him not to return the feelings hurt her.

"See you in an hour." She said and walked out before her eyes began to tear.

"Okay." He whispered to himself.

CSICSICSI

Three knocks was what Sara heard at her door. She lazily got up from her couch and opened the door to find Grissom on the other side wear slacks and a tee- shirt. She opened her mouth to say hi when he pushed her up against the wall and slammed the door with his foot. She sucked in a breath at his hands slid down her sides and rested on her hips. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head back allowing him more access. He brought his lips one centimetre away from her and slowly brushed them together. She parted her lips for him but he pulled away and once she closed them again he brushed their lips together again. once more she parted and he pulled away. She let out a small laugh.

"Grissom, we don't have to do this right now. We can wait…" suddenly he pressed his lips on her firmly and passionately. For the last time she tried to part her lips and he went in. His hands wrapped around her holding her close while they explored the new territory. A tear slipped down Sara's face and Grissom pulled away. He held her chin and his thumb wiped the tear away.

"Sara, honey, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" He stepped back. As he was taking his hand of her cheek she put her hand overtop keeping it place.

"No, I…I…"

"Say it Sar."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Another tear fell.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Sara, I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, Sara I love you so much. You don't even understand. I can't imagine life without you now that I have you."

"Good because I don't plan on leaving."

"Good!" he brought her close once again know that together they were perfect.

FIN!

CSI

Wow, ok I wrote that straight so my fingers hurt lol. I hope you like it and please review because that what I write for.…:D


End file.
